Maybe i'm in love
by TYJamie
Summary: Spiderman nunca imaginó como terminaría una visita inoportuna del mercenario. SLASH/SPIDEYPOOL/LEMON.
**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son absolutamente míos. Stan Lee solo es un viejito que aparece fugazmente en las películas de Marvel.

 **Advertencia:** SPIDEYPOOL/LEMON. Pueden haber pequeñas incongruencias con la historia original. Tiendo a exagerar los rasgos característicos de los personajes pero solo lo hago por diversión.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fanfic fue escrito exclusivamente para satisfacer mis insanos deseosos morbosos, pero si alguien lo leyera y aunque sea un poco llegara a gustarle, me haría inmensamente feliz.

 **Preview:** Spiderman nunca imaginó como terminaría una visita inoportuna del mercenario.

.

* * *

.

Algo se estaba calentando muy rápidamente en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Un gemido se escapaba de sus cuerdas vocales, luego otro, otro más. Estaba ardiendo. Se retorcía. Se negaba. Sumido en la semi-consciencia deslizó sus manos por su abdomen, bajando por su vientre, llegando a su entrepierna para sujetar aquella mano que se deslizaba a lo largo de él.

¿Una tercera mano? Se despertó de golpe.

\- Buenos días, Spidey.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza en una mezcla de vergüenza e ira, al ver como aún la mano seguía acariciándole. Un segundo después, la patada que le propinó al mercenario en la cabeza casi termina por arrancársela.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí maldito maniático pervertido!

Le gritó al tiempo que se acomodaba la parte inferior de su traje. Por suerte aún lo llevaba. Recordaba vagamente haber llegado muy tarde al departamento e inmediatamente quedarse dormido debido al agotamiento luego de haberse tumbado en el sillón. Exhaló al tiempo que se giraba hacia el otro que, estando en cuclillas en un rincón, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

\- Eres un insensible, yo, que siendo tu mejor amigo, vine a visitarte y hacerte compañía en éstas solitarias noches de frío invierno ¿Así es como me recibes? - siendo todo lo melodramático que podía.

\- No eres mi mejor amigo ¿Estás metido en problemas otra vez? Ya estoy harto de solucionar tus problemas Deadpool.

\- No seas así amorcito, aunque sí, necesito ayuda en un asunto - levantándose para acercarse con cautela - pero principalmente te vengo a declarar mi amor - arrodillándose frente a él.

\- La última vez que me declaraste tu amor, te casaste con una prostituta en las vegas - bufó malhumorado - ya estoy harto de ti, la puerta está abierta.

\- Hablo en serio, tu eres el hombre para mí ¡Atrapame en tu telaraña cariño! - abriendo ambos brazos de forma teatral.

\- ... - respiró profundamente, después de todo si quería deshacerse rápido de él tenía que darle un empujoncito para que se fuera lo mas pronto posible - ve al grano ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

\- ¿A parte de ti?

El hombre araña se cruzó de brazos.

\- Está bien, está bien - continúo, después de todo no quería recibir otra patada, se levantó para extraer un minúsculo objeto del bolsillo derecho- pensé que tú, que te distingues por tu gran capacidad intelectual, puedes ayudarme a descifrar lo que es este extraño y misterioso objeto.

\- Es una pila de reloj, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo - se detuvo un segundo para luego continuar - en serio Wade ¿A qué haz venido?

El aludido suspiró resignado, acercándose al otro lentamente como un cazador que no quiere asustar a su presa.

\- En realidad si vine a declararme, pero eso de las cosas románticas no se me da muy bien, me va mejor eso de follar y...

\- ¿Es en serio? no sé porqué te tengo tanta paciencia.

\- Porque estás enamorado de mí ¿O no? Digo, soy un partidazo - haciendo total gala de su humildad.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta impidiéndole responder. Él le quería, pero no se podía dar el lujo de enamorarse de un tipo como Wade Wilson, que aparecía cuando se le venía en gana, pretendía engañarle a cada paso que daba y aparte de todo, era un lunático. Bueno, esto último algunas veces le hacía gracia. Eran amigos, o parecía que lo eran. Si bien era cierto que el antihéroe desde hacía un tiempo pretendía llevar la amistad a otro aspecto, el no podía dar ese paso con alguien como él. Reconocía desde hacía muchísimo que sus sentimientos no eran de simple compañerismo y no le fue fácil aceptarlos, sabiendo que además de todo, eran por un hombre. Aun así le angustiaba inmensamente cada vez que le veía con alguien que no era él.

Tomó fuerzas de dónde no tenía disponiéndose a mentir. No quería renunciar a él, no aún, era parte de lo poco que podía decir que le quedaba, pero no iba a permitir que alguna clase de esperanza se afianzara en su pecho.

\- Wade, te diré esto sólo una vez, ya estoy con alguien.

\- ¿Qué? - hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia - no seas ridículo, sé que estas loco por mí - hizo una pausa como si momentáneamente lo considerara - ¿Cuál de ellas?

\- No es ninguna ella, es un él - pronunciando con énfasis la ultima palabra, no quería que le quedaran dudas al respecto.

\- ¿Te haz acostado con él? - soltó, siendo aparentemente lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente, lo único que verdaderamente le interesaba.

Una mentira no podía decirse incompleta.

\- Obviamente.

El mercenario no respondió pero el trepamuros pudo ver como una amplia sonrisa se reflejaba momentáneamente en su rostro a través de la máscara. Inmediatamente después, el superhéroe sintió como estrellaban su cuerpo contra la pared, quedando de cara a ésta con ambos brazos pegados forzadamente a la espalda con un fuerte agarre. Reaccionando ante el factor sorpresa, escuchó un susurro muy bajo al oído.

\- Spidey, Spidey ¿Así que no tienes problemas con los tipos? - con la mano libre deslizó el flexible pantaloncillo del otro hacia abajo - Te voy a contar un secreto: Yo tampoco.

Cuando comenzaba a escupirle todas las imprecaciones que le pasaban por la mente, una mordaza fuertemente atada le calló en un segundo ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía pensar, ni siquiera en las palabras del mayor. Él era lo bastante fuerte como para defenderse pero en ese momento su cuerpo parecía que había perdido toda habilidad, ni siquiera su sentido arácnido se había percatado.

Aún contra la pared sus brazos fueron levantados por encima de su cabeza para ser atados, sostenidos enérgicamente para evitar cualquier movimiento. Hizo ademán de rebelarse pero el cuerpo del otro le acorraló por detrás. No pudo menos que tensarse cuando sintió contra su trasero desnudo un fino tejido elástico separándole de una prominente erección que comenzaba a frotarse contra él sin previo aviso.

Justo entonces fue que cayó en cuenta. Si así iba a ser, de hecho, debería estar feliz. Sin embargo aunque dejó de forcejear el ímpetu del otro no disminuyó. De forma brusca le separaron las piernas y tras unos segundos en los que pensó que se había detenido, sintió unos dedos abriéndose paso a través de su inexplorado agujero. Cuando comenzaba a hacerse idea del dolor, intentando no pensar en ello, algo grueso se posicionó en su entrada. De ninguna manera, eso no entraría allí, pero sin embargo su negación sonó como un gruñido, ahogado por la tela que le impedía expresar su desacuerdo.

Seguidamente, el dolor le cegó completamente con un movimiento. No obstante, al sentir que se caía, dos manos le sujetaron firmemente por la cadera para evitarlo. Lo último que percibió en un estado consciente fue una embestida tras otra, una tras otra que se repetían sin detenerse.

.

* * *

.

Abrió los ojos, por lo visto estaba en su departamento, específicamente, acostado en su habitación. No le hizo falta llevarse las manos a la cara para fijarse en que le habían quitado el traje, dejándole completamente desnudo, únicamente cubierto por una delgada sábana. Hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama pero tras apoyarse en los codos, su cadera no respondió. Movió las piernas, al menos éstas con un poco de esfuerzo si reaccionaban.

\- Estupendo - murmuró mientras volvía a tumbarse de mala gana en la cama, cuando lo hizo todos los recuerdos asaltaron nuevamente su memoria.

Ahora, ni siquiera su identidad estaba a salvo. Tapándose con un brazo el rostro, amargamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Cuando escuchó pasos acercándose se desesperó en ocultarse con un brazo más, aunque sabía que era inútil.

\- Te dejaré esto aquí.

Escuchó como al parecer un vaso de vidrio era depositado en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué es? - pronunció con una voz débil sin descubrirse.

El bien llamado masacre, que no esperaba que le hablasen, le indicó.

\- Son unos analgésicos.

\- ¿Me estás jodiendo cierto? - alzándose repentinamente - púdrete Wade.

Al verle más detenidamente se fijó en que el traje del mayor estaba cubierto el algunas zonas por un líquido rojo, de aspecto viscoso, que comenzaba a secarse. Le respondieron sin que formulara pregunta alguna.

\- Es salsa de tomate, fui a comer con unos italianos, y no sabes que obsesión tienen con los cuchillos de cincuenta centímetros, al final, resulta que todos estamos rellenitos de salsa boloñesa.

El otro sonrió ¿Qué más podía esperar de Deadpool?

\- ¿Sabes que cuando me levante voy a poner a prueba esa habilidad tuya para regenerarte, verdad? - le amenazó en modo de mención.

\- Lo sé, pero así sabrás que eres mio y de nadie más.

Dicho esto se acercó lentamente y tomándole de las manos se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Estabas muy encariñado con el tipo en cuestión? Porque ahora sabes que voy a matarlo.

Le respondió con un suspiro de resignación, retirando las manos de las de él, desviando la conversación.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi identidad secreta? No me siento cómodo - viendo a algún punto lejano por la pequeña ventana al final de la pared para no tener que mirarle directamente.

\- No era un secreto para mí, además, disfruté limpiando cada zona de tu cuerpo - acercando por un segundo su rostro enmascarado al de él que se sonrojó rápidamente - recuerda, mi trabajo es seguir pistas, bueno, y matar personas, pero eso es solo una pequeña parte de mis obligaciones - hizo un silencio momentáneo antes de continuar - quería asegurarme de que no tenías la cabeza cubierta de ojos o tuvieras la aficción de engullir a tus amantes, por eso te investigué con anterioridad. Mucho gusto, Peter Benjamín Parker.

Su nombre pronunciado de manera sugerente por el otro hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

\- Aunque la forma en que me engulliste hace un rato fue... - silbó para darle importancia al tiempo que continuaba - increíble, la próxima vez te trataré con amor, lo prometo.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que habrá una próxima vez? - ignorando todo lo demás.

\- Porque te inventaste lo del novio ¿No es así? - presionándole con el dedo índice el centro de la frente - Yo sé que el único con quien quieres estar es conmigo.

Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder. Así que él lo sabía, lo supo durante todo ese tiempo. Las palabras nuevamente escaparon de su vocabulario.

\- ¿Por qué... entonces... tú?

\- Me deje llevar, lo admito, y yo no suelo dejarme llevar... casi nunca - buscando las palabras adecuadas - ¡Argh! Yo no voy a entregarte a nadie Peter, ni hoy, ni en ningún momento; me volví un poco loco, bueno, un poco más loco, cuando pensé que tú podrías buscarte a alguien más en alguna de mis ausencias.

\- No lo haré - murmuró casi imperceptiblemente llevándose nuevamente el brazo al rostro como si con esto pudiera escapar de la bochornosa situación en la que se encontraba.

Debería alegrarse, le pertenecía al fin, pero eso no significaba que iban a tener una relación, después de todo sí que se había enamorado.

\- Lo siento - continuó - ¿Puedes dejarme solo un momento? - mientras su voz se iba apagando al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

\- No - posicionándose sobre él con un solo movimiento al tiempo que lo descubría - sabes lo que te dije sobre hacerte el amor tiernamente ¿Lo dije o sólo lo pensé? Este es el momento indicado.

Su cara fue coloreada repentinamente de un color rojo intenso, pero luego recordó que todo el cuerpo le dolía, esa era definitivamente una muy mala idea.

\- Espera - colocando las manos en el pecho del otro para empujarle, evitando que se acercara - por favor, no en este momento - ligeramente avergonzado por sugerir entre líneas que lo hicieran en cualquier otro.

\- Déjame pensarlo - deteniéndose un segundo - lo lamento, mi respuesta es no.

Y antes de que pudiera articular una negación sintió un escalofrío cuando el mayor se descubría parcialmente la boca para succionar uno de sus pezones directamente, al tiempo que halaba y pellizcaba el otro, turnándose entre ambos, mordiendo cada uno a su vez hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente rojos e hinchados. Subió dejando pequeños chupones regados por su pecho, en los hombros e hincando los dientes en su cuello, un poco mas fuerte, como si pretendiera marcar su territorio.

Con apenas haber hecho esto ya el hombre araña estaba perdido en sí mismo. Mientras su mente había dejado de trabajar, la placentera excitación se apoderaban ahora lentamente de cada rincón de sus pensamientos.

En el momento en el que volvió a ser consciente de la realidad vió como la cabeza de Wade Wilson iba bajando por su tórax, su abdomen, su vientre y se detenía. No tenía que utilizar sus aptitudes académicas para deducir lo que tenía pensado hacer.

\- No... detente - no identificó su propia voz, las sílabas se demoraban en formarse en su garganta, luchando por salir de entre su respiración agitada, intentó alejarlo de sí.

\- Pero si aquí viene la mejor parte.

Dicho esto le tomó de las manos para momentáneamente inmovilizarlas, lanzándose a su cometido. Peter Parker se perdió en un mar de sensaciones completamente nuevas. Dejando de luchar su vista se nubló ante la visión del vaivén que se producía en su entrepierna. Los jadeos eran incontrolables aún si se mordía el labio inferior para intentar callarlos. No podría resistir mucho más a esa boca húmeda y tibia que se apoderaba de él con desesperación, acompañada por la suave cadencia de una lengua que le rodeaba pausadamente, llevándole a un punto de ansiedad incomparable. De pronto el movimiento se detuvo, haciendo que lejanamente pudiera distinguir una voz.

\- No tengo problema con tragármelo, pero tengo tantas ganas de metértelo que no se si pueda controlarme, así que será mejor que lo hagamos de esta forma, levanta un poco.

En tanto su cerebro intentaba procesar cada palabra vió como se le acercaba a gatas, posicionándose a mas o menos su altura, cubriéndose nuevamente el rostro con un apresurado movimiento. Repentinamente se dió cuenta de que el ex-sargento descubría su miembro ya duro, lo aproximaba al suyo y sosteniendo ambos con una sola mano comenzaba a masturbarlos con rapidez. Más, cada poro de su cuerpo suplicaba que la espera culminara e inconscientemente se alzaba para facilitarle el trabajo ignorando una ligera punzada que le amenazaba espalda baja. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya ambos se habían rendido al otro. El efecto de escuchar ese sonido gutural de placer cerca de su oído acompañando cada movimiento que se producía en su entrepierna estaba enloqueciendo a Peter Parker. Este último fue el primero en llegar tras contenerse demasiado. Un par de sacudidas aceleradas con la misma fuerza, un rugido desesperado y el mercenario también pudo alcanzar el clímax.

Se quedaron en la misma posición durante un instante mientras las orejas del castaño seguían de un tono carmesí, estaba sumamente avergonzado.

\- Oye Spidey, cierra los ojos.

El otro obedeció con cierta desconfianza, tras hacerlo sintió el aliento tibio e indeciso del otro sobre su boca. Dos manos le tomaron del rostro con firmeza y el beso del otro no se hizo esperar. Aún sin abrir los ojos, quería confiar en él aunque fuera por ese instante, quería imaginarse que le amaba, que estaría con él de esa forma durante mucho tiempo, pero sólo podía vivir ese momento, nada más. Rodeando el cuello del otro con sus brazos recibió su beso con una docilidad que no sabía que en el existiera, dándole la bienvenida a su desesperación acompañada de sus juguetones gruñidos bajos, inherente a esa lengua dominante que acariciaba la suya.

Sin previo aviso fue empujado nuevamente hacia atrás, con el otro cayendo sobre él, ronroneando persuasivamente.

\- Déjame decirte algo, apenas estamos comenzando.

.

* * *

.

¿Les ha gustado?

Una autora dijo sabiamente estas palabras alguna vez: "Si tenéis alguna queja, por favor guardárosla para vosotros (Especialmente si es sobre alguna escena de sexo)"

Aunque el comentario me hace mucha gracia y quería compartirlo, digo, yo amo el trabajo de Yoneda Kou, no diré lo mismo, sé que tengo muchísimo que aprender, y me esfuerzo cada día por mejorar.

Probablemente escriba un extra, no ha sido en absoluto suficiente Spideypool para mi.


End file.
